


Sixth day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Just when he thought it could not get any worse





	

There were so few rebellious child things that Cassandra did that when Dick spotted her doing anything casual he could not help but smile. When he came back from his morning workout in the gym and saw Cassandra with her feet up on the table as she flipped through the newspaper he just grinned and went to shower.

Working with Cassandra was always fun. Whenever she went out of her way to ask Dick for help he felt his chest puff with pride. They had travelled far and the cat nap she had caught in the car on the way back could in no way be enough but Dick had no plans of trying to tell her what she should and should not do.

He was however going to drive her back to her apartment or the manor when she was ready so after his shower he tugged on the first solid shirt that came to his hand and some jeans. It was only when he got in the kitchen did he remember that the purple shirt had been a gift from Cassandra herself. Some kind of weird arcade prize from the time Damian took her downtown. The smile she gave him when he spotted him made his heart melt a little in his chest.

He had been feeling so mellowed out that he had totally forgotten the confusing mess his life became first thing in the morning. He had just started to pour out his first cup of coffee as he hummed when Cassandra spoke. “Geese.”

“Say what now.” He asked before he lowered the coffee cup. Cassandra had gone by the window her face pressed against the glass.

“Geese.” She repeated. Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten, then twenty before he felt calm enough to join Cassandra at the window. He glared at the geese he saw the men carrying. Six of them, then he frowned at the basket of eggs that followed. He and Cassandra exchanged a look before they looked back outside.

The moment the geese had been moved into the structure a worker came towards the door. Dick felt a bit apprehensive when he saw the man drop the small white box into the mailbox.

“What’s that?” Cassandra asked. Dick just closed his eyes and shook his head. Together he and Cassandra watched the unloading madness continue. The four loud birds followed by the strangely passive hens. Then the cooing doves. The final bird and of course. The fucking pear tree.

“What has my life become?” He asked softly. Cassandra patted his arm and he smiled. “Well at least I have people by me.” He watched the workers pull out of the driveway in the truck and shook his head. “This keeps up I’ll lose it anytime I see any of those trucks anywhere.” Cassandra giggled and Dick hugged her to him.

“How about some breakfast and then we leave and pretend this didn’t happen?”

“Just don’t forget about the box.” She answered. Dick thought about the rings that were a solid gold waiting for him in the mailbox. He had gone and checked… they were solid gold and that just made him want to strangle Bruce. He nodded as he wondered how much longer he had to put up with all the weirdness.


End file.
